


Prisoners

by etoiledunord



Series: Comment Fic [1]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoiledunord/pseuds/etoiledunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder and Niki have an assignment from The Company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sekrit Cabal Ficlet Battle 2.0 at cerebel_fics on Livejournal. Prompt was "Prisioner." Set during season 2.

Mohinder checked his gun—-fully loaded, safety on—-before putting it in his holster and grabbing his jacket as he turned to leave. Walking briskly down the white hallway, he saw Niki emerge from another wing of the building and fell into step beside her. She was holding her gun in her hand, safety off.

“Bob has guys on the way; they’ll beat us there,” Niki told him. “Hopefully they’ll keep everything under control until we can sedate him.”

“Are you sure you’ll be alright using the syringe, Niki?” Mohinder asked.

“Point and shoot,” she replied.

“If you come into contact with his blood-“

“I know.”

Mohinder then changed direction suddenly, grabbing Niki by the waist and pulling her into a narrow side hallway lined with unmarked doors. She gasped and brought her arms up in a protective gesture, nearly hitting Mohinder across the jaw with her gun.

“Niki, if there’s anything you haven’t told me,” he started, “anything they want you to keep from me, you need to tell me now. I can’t protect you if I don’t know what’s going on.”

“No offense, Mohinder, but, between the two of us, I’m not the one who needs protecting.”

“Your medication-“

“I’ve never lied to you about my medication,” Niki said, looking Mohinder in the eye. “Or anything else. You can trust me, Mohinder.”

“I’m a prisoner here, Niki,” Mohinder appealed. “I’m not sure I can trust anybody.”

“You’re not a prisoner, Mohinder,” Niki insisted. “We’re both here of our own free will.”

At that, Mohinder grabbed Niki by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall. Pressed up against her, he hissed through his teeth “It is not of my own free will that I risk my life, abduct people, lie to them. This was not how things were supposed to turn out.”

There was a flash of something in Niki’s eyes. One of her prisoners. Before he realized what was happening, Niki had grabbed Mohinder by the back of his neck with one hand and kissed him. In shock, Mohinder let go of her shoulders and tried to stagger back, putting space between their bodies. The end of the kiss coincided with the press of the muzzle of the gun to his ribs.

Niki looked at Mohinder a moment, pushing slightly with the gun, then pulled back, taking a deep breath.

“Niki, are you… What was that?”

She looked back at him. “I understand your worry, but now’s not the time. Let’s get going.”


End file.
